A communication system enables communication between two or more communication devices such as user terminals, base stations and/or other nodes by providing carriers between the communication devices. In a wireless communication system at least a part of communications between at least two stations occurs over wireless interfaces. A user can access a communication system by means of an appropriate communication device or terminal. A communication device is provided with an appropriate signal receiving and transmitting apparatus for enabling communications, for example enabling access to a communication network or communications directly with other users. The communication device may access one or several carriers provided by a station, for example a base station of a cell, and transmit and/or receive communications on the carriers.
The communication device is provided with at least one SIM (subscriber identity module) or similar functionality for network access (e.g. IP Multimedia Subsystem SIM (ISIM), CDMA (code division multiple access) SIM (C-SIM), removable user identity module (R-UIM), universal SIM (USIM), 2G SIM). The SIM maybe provided on a removable card or may be embedded in an integrated circuit. For example the SIM may be provided on a UICC (Universal integrated circuit card). The SIM or similar functionality may have information defining networks to which the associated communication device is forbidden to connect.